1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-security buckle device used at the position of the heel of a flipper for connecting a rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flipper is formed integrally. The user elects a corresponding size according to the size of his/her foot. The user extends his/her foot into the shoe opening of the flipper, like wearing a shoe. Because the shoe opening doesn't have flexibility, there is a problem that it is easy to wear the flipper and it is easy to fall off. In view of this, an improved flipper is provided with a rope at the counter of the flipper. The rope is locked on the flipper main body with two buckles. By using the buckles, the user can wear the flipper quickly. The rope can be adjusted for different users. This flipper with buckles has some drawbacks for use. The connecting structure of the buckles is simple. After a period of time, the buckles may disengage from each other. In particular, it makes the flipper loosen when used in the water to generate great resistance. This brings troubles to divers. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.